A variety of amine-containing materials has been suggested for use with .alpha.-olefin polymers to improve the dye receptivity thereof. In many instances, while dye receptivity or dyeability was improved, the material was not capable of being processed suitably with the olefin polymer. If the additive material does not blend well with the olefin polymer, the dye absorbs non-uniformly, frequently in a streaked or spotty manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,117 there is disclosed broadly that polymeric fat acids and polyamides thereof render polymers of alpha olefins anti-static and improve the dye receptivity thereof. The polyamides may contain certain imidazoline linkages if prepared at high temperatures. Further co-dibasic acids and monobasic acids are optionally disclosed for use therein along with the polymeric (substantially dimeric) fat acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,826 follows generally along the same lines as U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,117 but is directed to more specific polyamide resins in which three compounds are reacted to provide the polyamide. These reactants are (1) dimeric acid (2) a saturated linear dibasic acid and (3) a diamine or polyalkylene polyamine.